Coalition of Blue States
Related Announcemetns *CBS DoE *CBS-DOA PIAT *Full Government *UINE-CBS PIAT Charter ~Preamble~ I KingemO93 made the Coalition of Blue States (CBS) so that all blue nations have a home. ~Government~ I. President - 1st in Command *1. Leads our troops into battle. *2. Appoints the Vice President and 1 Councilman. *3. Has the power to remove ANY government official. *4. CANNOT be overthrown by any member of CBS. II. Vice President - 2nd in Command *1. Has FULL power over CBS when the President is gone. *2. Appoints the Interior Affairs Minister, Exterior Affairs Minister, and 1 Councilman. *3. Can only be removed from power by the President. III. Interior Affairs Minister - 3rd in Command *1. Controls all Trade, Aid, and Tech deals in the alliance. *2. Is responsible for the teaching of the new members. *3. Has the power to add or remove Amendments as sees fit. IV. Exterior Affairs Minister - 4th in Command *1. Decides when its time to declare war/peace on an alliance/nation. *2. Responsible for the complete treaty process. *3. Decides what alliances to help with aid. ~Council~ I. Council *1. The Council consist of 3 members: 1 Appointed by the President, 1 Appointed by the Vice President, and 1 Voted in by the members of CBS. *2. Its the Councils responsibility to vote on important documents that would better the alliance. II. Passing Legislation *1. In order to pass a piece of legislation the council needs at least a 2/3 vote. *2. If the Council doesn't get a 2/3 vote the first time they can aproach the President and he has the power to give them a a recount. *3. If the recount is successful the legislation is passed. ~Entry & Exit~ I. Joining the Alliance *1. To join the alliance the following need to be true. * You must not be in any wars. * You need to be on the blue team. * You cann't be on any alliances ZI list. *2. If all that is true you need to submit an application. II. Leaving the alliance *1. Any member can leave the alliance at any time. * If you received aid less then 2 weeks before you leave the alliance it is necessary you pay it back. * We would like to know when you decide to leave so we don't make you a rough nation. * Please don't be rude or disrespectful when you leave the alliance. *2. If those are all completed you are free to go. ~War~ I. Inner Alliance Wars *1. Any alliance members that declare war on another alliance member will be marked as a rough and ZI'd. NO EXCEPTIONS! II. Outer Alliance Wars *1. All outer alliance wars must be approved by the Exterior Affairs Minister. *2. The war will only be approved if the is a valid reason to declare war. *3. CBS is a peaceful alliance but if we are pushed we will fight back. III. Tech Raiding *1. Tech Raiding is not allowed in CBS at all! *2. All Tech Raiders will be marked as a rough and ZI'd. ~Aid~ I. Inner Alliance Aid *1. Aid will be given to alliance members who complete the following. * They are members for 1 week. * They Don't cause any problems in that week. *2. Once one aid is given that member will have to wait 1 month to ask for another. II. Outer Alliance Aid *1. Aid will be given to alliances that complete the following. * They must have an embassy on our forums. * They must wait 2 weeks after getting their embassy to request aid. * They cann't have a bad past with ANY of our other friendly alliances. *2. If aid is given it doesn't have to be paid back unless that's part of the deal. *3. After aid is given that alliance must wait 2 months before asking for more. ~Amendments~ (All amendments will be placed here.)